Lets talk Guardians of the Galaxy
by ComicsCorner
Summary: Loved the film need to talk about it!


Ok I had to talk about this movie with people, cause I don't have too many friends who are into this kinda stuff I have one but she and I haven't talk in months _(It's_ _complicated)_ So I really need to get my thoughts and feelings out there so here we go

First off props to James Gunn for doing such an amazing job on this movie.

_**CGI**_

First off the CGI was spot on. Rocket and Groot looked absolutely phenomenal I had no problem believing that they were actually there in flesh and blood. The performances done by Vin Diesel and Bradley Cooper really brought Rocket and Groot to life, like some CGI it can be very distracting and out of place if it doesn't fit with the movie but with this that wasn't the case with GOTG it looked very well done and carefully thought through as well as the voice acting.

James Gunn went through multiple castings with many different voice actors to find Rockets voice but many sounded way to much like cartoon characters which isn't what Gunn wanted so his decision to cast a live action actor was a very good call.

_**The Team**_

I loved the interactions between the Team much like when the Avengers first assembled in their hit blockbuster of 2012 the Guardians didn't all like each other at first, and to be honest I think the friction between them was done a lot better than in the Avengers.

The constant banter between all of them was always flowing and again always constant. When a problem arose they didn't always band together they got the job done but in their own ways.

BTW who seriously wasn't skeptical when this movies first trailer was released? I had to admit that it did raise my eyebrows and not in the " This looks interesting" Way I mean the " Is this for real?" Way.

I honestly wasn't sure what to think about it.

But once I got to seeing more trailers and clips I realized that Marvel dose in fact know what their doing because if anyone in the entire world could make a Superhero movie about a Thief, Assassin, Maniac a talking Tree and Raccoon than by god Marvel studios can.

This was in fact a very big step for Marvel for two reasons first because this movie could have sucked like really sucked like (Shyamalan the Last Airbender) suck.

But it wasn't it was fantastic truly fantastic.

Another thing that I loved about the movie is that it takes place mostly in outer space.

The fact that the Guardians don't just protect one planet instead of the Avengers (Them only protecting Earth) Is a great concept because there's so much more to explore out there, they want to take the journey as much as we do and its great that we the audience get to experience that first hand.

And Second being that this movie has officially opened the flood gates for Marvel I know truly believe that they can make anything Marvel Comics related and get away with it being a success. At this point in Phase 2 they are indestructible.

_**Soundtrack**_

The music for this movie is frickin amazing. All the songs match the scenes perfectly and are played at just the right time.

Legit my dad and I were dancing in our seats in the theater.

I always found newer movies with much older songs are much more enjoyable than recent music sometimes if that makes scene.

Does anyone else feel that way or is it just me?

Seriously I want theses songs on my ipod

_**(Peter Quill/ Star-Lord) -**_ I admit that I've never seen Chris Pratt on the Big screen before or even on my TV screen for that matter but I have to say. He killed at this role, just seeing how much of his heart and soul really went into it made it feel all that much more spectacular to watch. Just his cockiness, over confidence and playfulness really played out well, he's kinda like the GOTG version of Tony Stark just less rich and spoiled (but in a good way).

In the beginning he does turn out to be selfish only looking out for himself but as the film progresses he really does evolve into that kinda dependable teammate/ leader shorta like Iron man in the Avengers how he started out so stuck up and cocky but at the end he redeemed himself.

Ok is it just me or is it required by law for male superheroes to be attractive cause I'm pretty sure it it's in their contracts.

_(Hubba hubba)_

Speaking of which what is it with most Marvel male heroes being major players?

I have no issue with that cause they eventually find that special someone like Iron Man.

Man I'm really using Iron man a lot as an example.

Oh well.

Also the fact that Quill is so possessive of his earth Walkman really interest me just how much he's holding onto his past life is very cool. Its very tragic yes but its so uniquely tragic.

I only wished that we could have had a flashback or memory of his father cause in the comics he played a big part in Pete's life as does his mother who didn't get much development.

It would have been nice to know much more of Quills history but I'm still happy with what I got.

In the end Peter Quill turned out to be a very unique individual and I certainly would be proud to fight beside him.

**_(Gamora) _**

Zoe Saldana kicked major ass in this movie.

I admired her in this and in many others she's stared in.

She the coloring book of Female actors.

LOL

Her makeup was done beautiful and Zoe herself of course looked stunning.

Marvel doesn't skimp back on making it leading ladies sometimes steal the show and Gamora is a very good example of that.

During her time in the prison it was very interesting to see that she really was regretting the things that she had once done she had help hurt many innocent people and she really looked like she was looking to find some clarity and make up for it somehow.

Which is kinda ironic seeing how the green skinned babe doesn't know anything about compassion..well not yet anyway.

Hey maybe she can get with Quill and he can teach her some.

She really reminds me of the Black Widow being in control of her emotions and knowing when to have them but at times Gamora showed much emotion.

She can be angry, afraid and scared much like Natasha Romanoff in the Avengers and The Winter Soldier.

It reminds us that theses characters aren't emotionless machines they have pasts they have dark sides, strengths and weaknesses.

We are given only a little detail about Gamora's history when she tells Peter about how her parents were tragically killed by Thanos and that the madman destroyed her planet leaving her being the last of her kind but once that scene had played you already felt so attached to the assassin already you can feel that pain.

The fact that Thanos took her hostage and tortured her is also quite tragic just by the fact that she must have felt so alone at the time with no one that she could really trust but once she met the Guardians that all changed for her.

Se really wants to break away from Thanos and Ronin's control to live her own life and to do the right thing.

I absolutely loved the chemistry between her and Star-Lord simply because it didn't feel rushed to me, it felt like it was paced they never shared a kiss on screen but you can tell through the sighs that there is much emotion between the two of them and I'm really hoping to see that evolve more in the future movies.

Gamora is a kick ass, intelligent dangerous woman and I certainly wouldn't want to mess with her.

**_(Groot) - _**Ok Groot maybe a tree of very few words but he certainly one tree that you don't want to use as fire wood.

Just the fact that he's so sweet and innocent with such amazing compassion for everything and everyone one up to the point to where he sacrifices himself for a group of people that he barely even knows is incredible.

You could say that Groot is the roots that keeps the team together, like the sweet little brother.

Or is it big?

Either way even if Groot doesn't have much to say his emotions speak for him.

It is a shame that we didn't get to see much of his history, like how does he know his partner Rocket?

Did the Raccoon his life and Groot owes him a debt or vis versa?

All we really get is that he's a humanoid plant who's been traveling around with Rocket.

Which brings up the question what brought Groot to become a thug for hire in the first place? He seems so innocent which he is.

Props to Vin for bringing such a marvelous character to life even though he only had three words to say he really said it with much emotion and power which sold the role for me.

When Groot gave his life for the others and spoke the words _"We are Groot"_ I could feel my heart sink and I didn't have to guess at what he said

_"We are Family"_

Was so happy when he was alive and well at the end.

Because no one dies in the new Marvel movies will except Gwen Stacey.

_(Yeah that was very sad)_

BTW ending of little baby Groot dancing like a boss was the bomb.

My dad brother and I couldn't stop laughing.

Baby Groot is so frickin adorable.

That tree can really get down.

But only when no one else is looking AKA Drax.

Glad that Groot is still alive and bouncing and cant wait to see him again in the future films

But in the mean time dance baby Groot dance on.

_**(Drax)- **_

This is not the first time that Marvel has casted a wrestler for the big screen what with the performance from the Winter soldier with Batroc the Leaper. Have to be honest I wasn't sure what the performance from Dave Batista to look like.

Again like Chris Pratt I've never seen him on TV before this.

But I have to say that I was very impressed with what he did for this character

Just the fact that he's living solei for revenge is pretty hardcore yet painfully sad.

He's pretty much calling for blood specifically Ronin's. but his ego sometimes gets ahead of him far too much.

Which he eventually admits to Rocket and Groot.

Drax is one of the few Guardians who's back stories is shared about his loving wife and daughter who were taken from him by Ronin.

Right off the bat I felt so sorry for this poor soul if my family were killed right in front of me I would want nothing more than to pay their killer back.

It's quite clear that Drax is a carrier of heavy emotion which he conceals with his maniac like nature.

But wither way I certainly wouldn't want to get into a fight with him.

_**(Rocket Raccoon)-**_ Ok this is the review that I've been waiting to do the most but saving for last and I can almost sum it up in five words.

Rocket Raccoon is Bad ass!

I mean he's a laser gun packing and talking Raccoon with serious anger management issues!

Rocket you can tell is clearly the brains of the group I mean he came up with a prison escape plan in like what 3 minutes?

Pretty frickin sweet.

Although I do think that it was pretty hilarious of how a Raccoon came up with the plain in the first place LOL

I completely love the friendship between Rocket and Groot. In a way it really reminds me of the _"Of Mice and Men"_ book and the relation ship between "George and Lennie"

Sure Rocket picks on Groot but at the end of the day it's still fun and games.

Rocket really does care for Groot he just have a very hard way of showing it.

Like when Groot started to sacrifice himself for the team and Rocket asked him why cause he knew that he would die.

Or after Groot's passing when Rocket was mourning him, he was really beating himself up and blaming himself for his friends death.

He even attacked Ronin to avenge his partner but sadly failed at the first attempt.

And at the end of the movie Rocket had saved a small splinter of Groot which had already begun to grow back which put a huge smile on the Raccoons face showing that he was happy to have his best friend back.

Oh the Feels!

In the very first trailer when the rap sheets are being broken down along with the introductions to the characters you see on rocket rap sheet that he not only has Groot as an associate but also a girl named lylla who is Rockets otter girlfriend in the comics.

So cute.

It would have been nice if her name was at least brought up or Rocket carried a picture of her around with him, but you never know maybe she'll make an appearance in future films.

Besides being a power packing thug this Raccoon knows his mechanics.

He hot wired the watch tower in the Kyln, reprogramed the drones, and turned off the artificial gravity like it was nothing this raccoon knows his stuff.

His ability to be witty and sarcastic both at the same time is brilliant, Bradley Cooper rocked as Rocket

_(No pun intended)_

His ability to take his voice and do something completely different with it talk about dedication.

But aside from Rocket's hardcore bad assness you cant help but realize that he's also vulnerable not only does he suffer from a haunting past but also the fact that he a genetic/ cybernetic experiment gone horribly wrong.

The scene were he changes into his yellow prison uniform and when the intense scaring and cybernetic implants are noticeable on his back completely shocked me. It showed that he really was a poor tortured animal in agonizing pain.

Also later in the film when both Drax and Rocket are drunk the raccoons real emotions begin to shine through.

Rocket explains how sick he is of being called vermin and rodent because it feels degrading and insulting seeing how he never asked to be the way that he is.

This scene especially got to me because Rocket is not only dealing with physical pain but also mental and physical as well

_"I didn't ask to be made over and over and over again"_

That sentence broke my heart I wanted to cry.

I guess that sass talking raccoons get really emotional when there drunk.

His story really reminds me of a character that I designed in the summer of 2013 a talking dog named Rescue who will be talking part in many of my future fanfictions and I cant wait for you all to read about him.

Rocket's history was really showed through his emotions it was totally insane to see him break down like that, because he was literally a raccoon experimented on taken apart and put back together again talk about DR Frankenstein.

But the fact that Rocket is vulnerable is what makes him so recognizable and able to identify with, seeing that we all have demons within us and battling and dealing them isn't easy.

Other than that this is one raccoon that isn't so cute and cuddly.

_**My Favorite Parts.**_

Quill: "I've had a lot of folks try to kill me over the years I aint about to be brought down by a tree and a talking raccoon."

Rocket: "What's a raccoon?"

Quill: "What's a raccoon? It's what you are stupid"

Rocket: "Aint no thing like me except me!"

Rocket: Don't drink fountain water, you idiot, that's disgusting."

(Groot shakes his head)

Rocket: Yes you did. I just saw you doing it. Why you lying?"

Quill: "I honor my promises here ya go."

_(Quill sets the prostatic leg next to rocket)_

Rocket: "Oh I was just joking about that. I just needed theses two things."

Quill: "What why would you do that?"

Rocket: "I thought it was funny. Seriously what did he look like hopping around?"

Gamora: I'm going to die with the biggest idiots in the galaxy

Rocket: Keep calling me vermin tough guy. You just want to laugh at me like everyone else!

Quill: Ok I'm going to be totally honest with you, I forgot you were here.

Gamora: "How are we suppose to do that?"

Rocket: "Well apparently theses bold bodies find you attractive, so maybe you can work out some sort of trade."

Gamora: "You must be joking."

Rocket: "No I really heard they find you attractive."

Rocket: "FIGURE IT OUT!"

Gamora: "By the way, your ship if filthy"

Quill: "She has no idea, if I had a black light, it'd be like a Jackson Pollock painting here."

Rocket: "You got issues Quill."

Drax: "I win! Like I do at all things."

Rocket: "That's the only thing you've said that isn't bat shit crazy."

Gamora:" I am a warrior and an assassin, I do not dance."

Quill: "On my planet there's a legend of people like you its called...footloose. and its about a great hero named Kevin Bacon. Who come's into town and teaches people with sticks up their butts that dancing...is the greatest thing in the world."

Gamora: "Who put the sticks up their butts?"

Quill: "Its just an expression..."

Gamora: That is cruel.

Pelvic Sorcery lol

Quill: "What's that?"

Rocket: "It's a bomb"

Quill: "A bomb? And you leave it lying around?"

Rocket: "I was gonna put it in a box."

Quill: "A box? What's a box gonna do?"

Quill: "Alright what's that?"

Rocket: "That's for when things get really hard core...or if you feel like blowing up moons."

Gamora: "No one's blowing up moons"

Rocket: " You just want to suck the joy out of everything."

Quill: "If were gonna be working together you might want to start trusting me a little."

Gamora: "And how much do you trust me?"

Drax: "He speaks of affairs he knows nothing about."

Rocket: "That is true!"

Drax: "And he has no respect."

Rocket: That is also true!

_(I don't know what's funnier the fact that Rocket and Drax are arguing because their both drunk or the fact that Rocket has had multiple affairs! He's a dirty little bugger, well to be fair I guess a raccoon has to get laid every once in a while)_

Quill: "I looked deep inside myself and found something heroic and...Awesome."

_(Gamora rolls her eyes)_

Quill: "I don't mean to brag. But I think if you look at it objectively..."

Rocket: "See what your making me do? YOU! ARE! MAKING! ME! BEAT UP! GRASS!"

Ronan: What are you doing?"

Quill: "I'm distracting you, turdblossom"

Rocket: "Oh what the Hell! I don't got that long a lifespan anyway. (Rocket stands with the others) there, now I'm standing up too. You happy now? Here we are. All standing. A bunch of jackasses just standing in a circle."

Rocket**:** Let's say that somebody has something that I want more than they do, and I take it. Would I—  
Rhomann**:** You would be arrested for that.  
Rocket**:** But what if I _really_ want it?  
Rhomann**:** It's _illegal_. You'd still be arrested.  
Rocket**:** No, sir, you don't understand, I _really_ do want it more than they do— _[is shoved away]_ Hey! What's the matter? Can't I have a decent conversation with this gentleman-  
Drax**:** Say someone irks me. And I rip out his spine. Would I be arrested?  
Rhomann**:** Th-that's _murder_, one of...the worst crimes there is, and _also_ illegal, so...yes, you would _definitely_ be arrested for that.  
Drax**:** _[genuinely surprised]_ Huh.

Drax: Quill. I am proud to call you my friend.  
Quill: Thanks.  
Drax: This dumb tree is my friend.  
Groot: [unintelligible grunting]  
Drax: This green whore is my—  
Gamora**:** OH WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!

The Collector: (_to Groot_) That your pet?  
Rocket: _WHAT!_

_Drax: Such a mighty warrior! Fighting against such insurmountable odds! You will be important in the battle against Ronan. What did you return for?  
(Quill hands him his walkman; Drax looks dumbfounded) __  
Drax: You are an imbecile!_

Rocket: Why would you wanna save the galaxy?!  
Peter: 'Cause I'm one of the idiots who lives in it!

**_Questions to answer_**

1) Favorite Guardian and why

2) Best song played

3) Best Marvel movie yet? Or just of 2014?

4) If you could only say three words like Groot what would they be?

5) Gamora and Peter thoughts on them

6) Favorite line

7) Best/ Funniest scene

8) What you felt when you learned about the experiments done on Rocket.

9) What you felt when Groot "sacrificed" himself

10) Better than the Avengers?

11) If you had a Star ship what would you call it and why?

12) Saddest Scene

13) What do you hope to see in the sequel?

_**Post your Comments and show below**_

_More of my writing will be posted soon thanks for being patient everyone!_


End file.
